


Sick

by EreriSquad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sick Eren Yeager, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriSquad/pseuds/EreriSquad
Summary: Eren got sick during the night and his loving boyfriend, Levi, takes care of him
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 52





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Eren got sick during the night and his loving boyfriend, Levi, takes care of him

It was at least 1am in the morning. The sky was pitch black with the stars in the sky, along with the full moon. The moons rays lit up a bedroom in the heart of Tokyo, a bedroom that was held by a couple. Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman. But it was only Levi who was asleep in the king sized bed, he blinked his eyes open as he heard coughing and spluttering from the bathroom, opposite the bedroom. The raven wiped the sleep from his eyes, waking himself up, he noticed that his boyfriend wasn't in bed. Guessing he was in the bathroom, he got up from the warm bed and made his way to the bathroom. He gently knocked on the door.

"Eren? You okay?" He said gently, growing concerned as he heard more coughs and groans from inside. "Will you open the door?"

Another cough was heard and then more heaving, followed by a toilet flush. "...I'm fine"

Levi knows that something was not right, Eren doesn't really lock the bathroom door anymore. The last time he done that, he got locked in and had to escape out the window, naked and wrapped up in a towel. Levi sighed as he slowly turned the doorknob and opened it. There was Eren, curled up over the toilet, one hand over the seat and the over his stomach, he continued to cough as he was trying to calm down his breathing. As much as Levi HATES germs and shit, but his boyfriend needs him. He slowly approached him and rubbed his back. "You okay? What's wrong?"

Eren took a few deep breaths as his vomiting started to ease up. His tanned face was pale, bags under his eyes were visible, his cheeks were flushed up and red. Eren was also sweating from his forehead and his eyes were blood shot. "I was fine before going to bed...then all this started, I'm sorry for waking you"

"Don't worry about me" Levi said, he gently placed his hand on Eren's forehead. "You're really warm, I think you have the flu"

Eren groaned before coughing some more. His voice was starting to croak as his throat was starting to hurt. "I can't get sick, Levi" He replied back, running a hand through his mattered hair. "I have my driving test tomorrow. I can't miss out-"

"You're gonna have to" Levi gently picked Eren up from the tiled floor. "Your health is more important, come on, lets get you back into bed"

Levi slowly escorted his sick lover back into the bedroom. Once Eren was in bed and covered up, Levi went to grab some supplies from the kitchen before returning back into the bed room. Levi turned on the lamp beside Eren to see what he was doing. There was a bowl placed on the floor, just in case Eren throws up again, medicine was placed on the bedside draws and a glass of water. Levi gently wiped the sweat from Eren's face and placed a cooling fever patch on his forehead. Eren sighed in relief as he started to cool down. "Okay, open"

Eren slowly opened his mouth as Levi popped a pill in, and handed him a glass of water to swallow it down with. "Thank you..."

Levi smiled slightly, he kissed his boyfriend's sweaty locks before turning off the lamp and getting back into bed. He hated seeing his boyfriend so sick. "I'll take the day off, I can't leave you here on your own. I'm not gonna take no for an answer"

The sick brunette sighed in his weak state, there was no use arguing over it. He just nodded as he started to fall into a deep sleep...until he woke up again to puke.

/

It was now mid afternoon and Eren was still bedridden, his fever had gone down slightly and his vomiting has eased up. Levi had phoned up work to say he's not coming in, luckily, his job gave him some work to do from home and will still get paid for it. Eren was taking another nap as his boyfriend changed his fever patch to a fresh one, the sick bowl was still clean and vomit free. The poor sick guy had thrown up another 6 times during the night and it finally stopped at 6am this morning. Eren was up most of the night and finally went to sleep at 7am. Levi did not complain once, even if he hates fucking sick germs.

While Eren slept, the raven took this time to get some work done on his laptop. While drinking his tea, he staid in the bedroom with Eren, watching over him or if he was needed. Levi knows that he will get sick within the next few days due to Eren's bug. Soon, he heard Eren stir. Levi turned around, getting off the bed, quickly flew for the sick bowl and held in front of Eren. The raven flinched as he heard his boy cough and splutter the substance out. "Take it easy...you'll be okay"

Eren just nodded as he panted, luckily he didn't bring up too much like he did last night. He felt Levi take the bowl from him and placed it back on the floor. "Levi, I'm a bit hungry..."

Levi planted a kiss on Eren's nose as he got up from the floor. "I'll make you some soup, you need something light on your stomach"

The brunette nodded as he watched his boyfriend leave. He got back into bed and drank some water, he needed to keep his fluids up. Once his stomach stopped churning, he finally relaxed within the bed sheets. Eren grabbed his phone and had a flick through on Facebook, Instagram and TikTok to pass the time. He was glad to have a caring boyfriend like Levi. Soon, Levi had returned with a bowl of soup and a spoon. Normally, Eren skips the spoon and drinks from the bowl but the poor guys can't even lift his arms.

"Here, I'll spoon feed you" Levi blushed slightly, making his boyfriend blush as well.

Eren smiled as Levi started to feed him at a slow pace, not wanting another puke moment that was waiting to happen. Levi kept repeating this till the bowl was empty, Eren felt a bit better after having some food in him. "Mmm, that was good"

"Should be, it was my mothers recipe" The raven said, placing the empty bowl on the bedside draw, next to the medicine. "You doing okay?"

Eren nodded as he gave a small smile, he laid back down as he sighed. "I'm sorry you had to miss out on work"

Levi got back into the bed, along with his laptop and papers. He started to do his work again as he felt Eren snuggle into his side. "You're more important, if it means I can do my job in my pyjamas, then it was worth it"

This made Eren laugh a little. He snuggled up to his man with a smile. "Did you call up my driving instructor?"

"First thing this morning, he said just to wait until you recover" Levi says while typing on his laptop. "Mainly because he didn't want you to puke in the car"

Eren smiled again before he got a real bad whiff of his body. He really stunk bad, mainly from the sweat and his vomit issue. "Levi, I could really go for a bath"

This made Levi sniff at him before making a weird face. "Yeah, you stink like shit. I'll go run the bath tub for you"

"Thank you, I love you Levi"

Levi placed his laptop on the bed and got up. He ruffled Eren's hair and smiled. "I love you too"

Once Levi left the bedroom to the bathroom. Eren slowly sat up straight and got out of bed, he was slightly light headed with nausea but he was fine. He avoided his sick bowl before stripping out of his smelly nightwear and boxers. Eren grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and some clean pyjamas before padding his way to the bathroom. Eren's sick heart had swelled up as he saw all of the bubbles in the tub, Levi know that Eren loves a bubble bath when he's sick or upset. He noticed that the raven wasn't present, meaning that Levi was in the kitchen or making a phone call for work. Eren placed his clean clothes on the toilet seat and slowly sank into the bath. 

Soon, Eren started to slowly wash his sweaty body and wash his hair. This was just what he needed. All of this care, Eren was now starting to feel loads better. The color was returning back into his cheeks, his stomach was calming down too. Once he was done, he got out and drained the bath for Levi to clean later. He got dressed into his clean clothes and replaced the fever patch again with a new one. Eren left the bathroom while towel drying his hair and made his way to the living room.

Levi was on the couch watching the TV. Eren had made his way over and laid his head on Levi's lap. Steel eyes looked down into teal. "You feel refreshed now?"

"Mmm" Eren hummed as he got all comfy into his boyfriend's lap. "Yeah, thank you"

The raven gently ran a hand through the damp locks, he saw that Eren was still tired from the lack of sleep and his sickness. "Take another nap, you need it"

"Mmm...okay" Within seconds, Eren was back asleep with a sleepy smile on his face.

This made Levi smile. When he's with Eren, he acts like a softie when they were alone in their house. Even if Levi might get sick from this but it will be worth it. He would do anything to make sure his boyfriend was taken care of. "I love you, you lil sick shit"

Eren chuckled slightly as he kept his eyes closed. "I love you too, you germaphobe"

**Author's Note:**

> I love me a fluffy Levi <3


End file.
